This invention relates to a venting and drain arrangement for a small watercraft and more particularly to an improved arrangement for venting .the engine compartment of such a watercraft and for draining water which may accumulate in the area of the vent passage.
The desirability of venting the engine compartment of a watercraft is well known. Various types of venting arrangements have been proposed. These generally include an inlet pipe that is positioned within a recessed area of the hull and which is covered by a cover plate so as to insure that water cannot flow directly into the engine compartment through the vent pipe. A well is formed in the recessed area around the vent pipe and any water which may enter into the venting area can accumulate in this well. Drain passages have been provided which extend from the well out through the sides of the hull to permit accumulated water to be discharged. Such arrangements, however, have a number of difficulties and disadvantages.
In the first instance, the positioning of drains that extend through the sides of the hull require multiple drains so that the water can drain from the venting area regardless of the orientation of the watercraft. That is, if the watercraft is leaning to one side or the other, it must be insured that the accumulated water can drain and this necessitates the use of plural drains. In addition to the foregoing disadvantage, the provision of drain openings in the side of the hull give an unsightly appearance and furthermore require reinforcing in the hull area around the drain opening.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved venting and drain arrangement for a small watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a water drain for the engine compartment vent of a small watercraft wherein only one drain passage need be provided and, furthermore, wherein the drain passage discharges back into the body of water in which the watercraft is operating through an opening that cannot be seen from the external area of the hull during normal operation.